


Reconciliación y Adiós

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fights, M/M, Traumas del pasado, awkward moment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Los recuerdos del pasado nos persiguen por más que deseamos escapar.Algunas veces intentan escapar del entierro prematuro, otros recuerdos respiran detrás de ti.Es momento de decidir su afrontarlos o seguir escapando...Aunque cada vez es más difícil ignorarlos[P.s: No se puede leer sin antes haber leídos los anteriores capítulos de "los tres caminos" para que todo tenga sentido]
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: Los tres caminos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/643649
Kudos: 5





	1. Sombras del pasado

Un suave murmullo recorre la alcoba, aún no sale el sol pero los madrugadores ya están de pie, pues el pan no se hacía solo y para brindar el mejor servicio en el Nido, los locales tenían que madrugar; ellos consideraban que “El amor no descansa”. Pues ellos tampoco. 

El quedo respirar de dos cuerpos en la cama es lo único que irrumpe el susurro proveniente del lago de afuera. Dos hombres se encuentran abrazados en el mar de sábanas. Sus corazones conocen un solo ritmo en aquel estado, sus mentes se hallan en otros rumbos. La mañana aún no comienza, no hay asesinos que perseguir o demonios a quienes capturar. Solo hay una suave cama, y el calor de un cuerpo, que parece rivalizar con la suave frescura proveniente de afuera. 

Un poco más, todos pueden soñar. Incluso las bestias. ¿Por qué ellos no?

Aunque la culpa, o más bien, el peso del deber siempre termina ganando. 

Apenas una luz tenue se filtra por la ventana, una lámpara colgada en el patio. Es lo único que ilumina el cuarto cuando Shen abre los ojos. Lo que siempre se hallaba vacío ahora se ve completo. En sus brazos reposa Zed. Siente sus latidos en medio de ese silencio. 

Shen recuerda todo lo que había sucedió en la noche. Es muy temprano para echarse la culpa y dejarse ahogar por ella. Zed hizo un excelente trabajo en recordar que solo era físico. Pero Shen no lo creía del todo.   
Con un minúsculo movimiento, logró despertar a su compañero, quien con un quejido se alejó de Shen, no sin muchas prisas, pero sin con claras señas de que ya no soportaba el calor entre ambos, su par lo imitó. 

Las huellas de sus cuerpos quedaron plasmadas entre la telas de las sabana, miraron desde cada extremo de la cama aquel centro en el lecho, como si este tuviese la culpa. Zed se levantó al fin, desnudo. Estirándose como un gato. 

—Fue una buena paja hmmmp—. Los huesos del cuello de Zed tronaron a su antojo. Estiró sus brazos, y miró a Shen a los ojos.— Pero debemos movernos, mueve tu trasero—.

Shen podía coincidir. Mas, solo un murmullo salió de sus labios al respecto

—Sí, solo eso... Ire a bañarme—. Agregó.

—Iremos a bañarnos. Hay un solo baño, y no pretendo esperar por ti —. 

Hay un silencio entre ellos. ¿Qué más podía pasar? ¿Que más iban a ver? Nada fuera del otro mundo o que ya no hubiesen visto antes. Solo seria incomodo. 

La ducha tenía un mecanismo diferente, más refinado, pensado para brindar mas comodidad a una pareja que tal vez tenía en mente otras cosas que estar buscando agua en baldes. Activaron el sistema y el agua comenzó a caer por un hermoso tronco de bambú cortado y tallado. Se pegaron el uno contra el otro solo para que sus cuerpos recibieran parte del agua.

Se evitaron las miradas. Como si existiera aún alguna pizca de pudor entre ellos.

“Solo una paja” Se repitieron cada uno en sus cabezas. “Solo es fisico” 

Shen se tomó unos minutos mientras pasaba el agua por su cuerpo para recordar en qué punto había superado a Zed. En su mente brillo un punto rojo, exacto. Hacía años que había “oficialmente” superado a Zed, desde que este había..matado a su padre. Ningún escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, solo abrió los ojos para ver a Zed, frente arrugada, ojos cerrados, se frotaba bien el cabello. 

Cuatro años de celibato, pensó, tal vez solo era físico. Había vivido bien sin la necesidad de terceros en su vida, sin extras en su cama. No lo había necesitado, hasta ahora. Al menos, tenía otros motivos más para olvidar a Zed.

En cambio Zed estaba seguro que había superado a Shen desde el día que dejó la orden. Demasiados años en el pasado, pero no quería recordarlo, no quería pensar en lo que lo había hecho tomar esa decisión. Ese día, habían ocurrido muchas cosas, y la noche anterior, esperaba que no fuese un error.

Zed se rió, abriendo los ojos en medio de su ducha. Llamando la atención de Shen.

— Ja, ¿sabes? Pensaba que ya no se te paraba —.

— Hmm...—.

—Pero...veo que no —-. Ahí estaba el Zed de siempre. No habia pasado nada. 

O eso quisieron pensar.

La ducha fue totalmente incomoda, vestirse fue sencillo, no tenían que acomodar la cama, pero Shen doblo en silencio las prendas de dormir que usaron, mientras Zed revisaba de nuevo que todo estuviese en orden con su equipaje. No faltaba nada. Todas sus armas estaban ahí.

Se repite una vez más: No faltaba nada. No pasó nada

Finalizado. Salieron al pasillo. 

Compartieron miradas, y se tomaron de las manos. No, esto era peor que el momento en la ducha. Si ya antes Shen no parecía estar cómodo tomándolo de la mano, ahora, Zed tampoco lo parecía estarlo; solo que él fingía bien que no era así. 

Tocarse es sentir como el fuego quemaba a brasas la piel. Como sus palmas arden, como cada célula en su piel reacciona. Es una cadena al fuego vivo. No se parecía en nada a la sensación de su juventud. Tomarse de las manos a escondidas traía consigo calma, a veces un remolino en el estómago que solía ser calmado con un beso en los labios. Ahora solo quemaba. Sin saber si aquello era bueno o malo, treinta años y no había palabras para descifrarlo. Quizás lo más cercano era un sentimiento caótico y sin control.

— Fue solo una paja Shen, hace mucho tiempo que te superé—. Zed habló, con un tono punzante. 

Odió por un par de segundos leer el ambiente.

—Yo tambien te supere, hace mucho tiempo —.

—¿Entonces que pasa?—.

—¿Problemas maritales?—. Dijo Shen. En otros tiempos hubiese pensado que era gracioso. Pero solo hizo que Zed arrugara el entrecejo. No podían salir con eso de nuevo.

— ¿Después de una noche de nupcias? Prefiero otra excusa ó mejor que agarres mi mano—.

—Eres tú quien no quiere agarrarla bien —. Shen tenia razón, en parte.

Zed apretó la mano con fuerza.

—¿Mejor verdad? Vamonos—.

— Pero...—.

—Callate —. 

El camino se hizo silencioso, fingir en un punto se les hizo “fácil”, pues pasaron junto a otras parejas muy felices que repartían saludos a diestra y siniestra. Zed jugaba con cuidado su papel, pero existía algo en sus rostros que era fácil de notar. De día el lugar estaba más lleno.

Tal vez si habían recibido una buena oferta la noche anterior. Pasarían dejando la llave en la recepción y se marcharían, no había nada de difícil en eso. 

La dama que los atendió en la noche estaba recibiendo y dando llaves a las parejas que se le acercaban. Junto a ella otro par de muchachos la acompañaba en la misma labor con papel y plumas en las manos, anotando detalles y nombres tal vez. 

Apenas los vio, la mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja, acercándose a ellos con mucho entusiasmo.

—Vaya vaya, ¿que veo? Unas caritas de nervios —. 

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, la dama les guiño un ojo, Zed extendio su mano. 

— Nosotros-- —.

—Shh no me tienen que decir nada, yo conozco el rostro de un par de recién casados que ha pasado su primera noche juntos, esa mirada de nervios y algo de vergüenza, pero no se apenen, lo harán muchas veces más —. La dama tomó las llaves y se las guardó en una bolsita de tela. 

Shen no dijo nada, mantuvo el contacto con la mano de Zed.

Este ultimo solo sonrio, fingiendo pena.

— Gracias señora, fue una buena noche. Hasta otra vez —. Zed ya solo quería irse, tenían mucho camino que recorrer.

—Que la armonía y el balance nunca falte en sus vidas, y los mantengan unidos —. 

Eso fue un balde de agua para ambos hombres. Quienes, sin mucho más que agregar. Se marcharon. 

...

Jhin no se detendría, las escuelas, muchas personas inocentes corrían riesgo en estos momentos. Y todo por que un par de personas creían que podrían colocarle un collar al cuello del demonio dorado, querían poder; el poder de decidir sobre los demás a su antojo, y rehacerlo todo según sus caprichos.

Libres finalmente de la sombra que había sido la ciudad de Kinri, debían a toda costa llegar hasta la capital, fuese esa o no la meta final de Jhin. 

Pero Zed tenía razones para dudar, ¿Que harían en la capital si no sabían exactamente en quien confiar? 

Sin apoyo, irían a ciegas entre hombres y mujeres con falsos rostros. Pero Shen confiaba en alguien. De los pocos amigos que le quedaban, de las escasas conexiones que mantenía con su título; Karma siempre había sido alguien en quien confiar. 

—No creo que el maestro de las sombras sea bien recibido por Karma—.

— Pero el Ojo del crepúsculo sí —. 

Trazaron una ruta rápida, atravesarían varias zonas boscosas hasta llegar al bosque de los mil ecos, de ahí cruzarian varios poblados comerciantes, un par de valles y finalmente, entrarian en zona de la capital. Sonaba a un camino relativamente corto. Pero no lo era. Seguramente volverían a comprar otros caballos. 

Al quinto día de su partida en el nido, apenas pisaban los suelos del bosque de la noche. 

…

Zed lo empujó de espaldas contra un árbol. Tenía hambre, pero no de lo habitual. Tenía gula por Shen. El camino había sido silencioso, mucho, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos desde que habían abandonado el Nido. Una que otra acotación sobre el camino, a veces, recordando de nuevo que estaban ellos solos contra Jhin, y al parecer Jhin solo era la cortina de humo de otros con más poder y control en Jonia.

Pero con todo y eso; Zed tenía el libido por los cielos. Se habían mirando a los ojos, y algo, no había manera de describirlo, pero eso se encendió. Ahora estaban ahí desaforados, comiendose la boca, frotandose. Un par de erecciones comenzaban a formarse y el aire era tomado en bocanadas cuando sus labios rojos se separaban. Pues no era tan solo Zed quien parecía tener su libido alto después de su noche “de nupcias” en el Nido.

Zed manoseo la entrepierna de Shen.

— ¿Por qué ...el celibato?—. Dijo jadeando contra su boca. Desde la confesión de aquella “fatídica” noche, la duda parecía martillar en la cabeza del maestro de las sombras.

Shen abrió los ojos de par en par ante la pregunta.

Algunos recuerdos lo bombardean, algunos recuerdos con tintes similares que le destruyeron de más de una forma. Recuerdos que fueron frutos de un error que juró no cometer de nuevo. Pues de joven había sido muy estúpido. No podía cometer el error dos veces, la edad solo le había enseñado que le costaban caro esa clase de confianzas en lugares donde no estaba juramentado hacia ninguna deidad benigna.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shen. Y con toda la educación del mundo alejó a un agitado Zed.

Todo en silencio.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!—. Zed fue detrás de él.

— Jhin no nos esperará...—. El tono de Shen era sombrío. Zed notó aquello de inmediato. Tal vez no había sido el mejor tema para sacar en medio de un faje. Pero no consideraba que eso fuera motivo de que el momento fuera cortado, menos de una forma tan tajante.

Pero Shen volteo a verlo. Primero bajó a sus pantalones.

Zed siguió la mirada de su acompañante y señaló la carpa en sus pantalones.

— ¡Puta madre Shen! ¡Estoy duro!—.

Shen ignoró la erección señalada, como ignoró cualquier reclamo. Dos piernas, correcto, miró el rostro de Zed, una boca, dos ojos, dos brazos. Todo parecía estar en perfecto orden. Miró alrededor. Su mirada brilló por un instante. Todo parecía estar bien, recordó que día era, que luna había en el cielo, todo parecía normal.

— De verdad...lo siento —. Admitió Shen. Y realmente existía arrepentimiento en su voz y sus ojos evitaban la mirada ardiente de su compañero.

Procedió a sacar un papel arrugado de entre sus ropas, era el mapa de la zona, se dedicó a mirarlo, y a trazar líneas con su dedo. Enfocarse, eso necesitaba.

— ¿Lo sientes?—. Las cejas de Zed se fruncieron.

Por su cabeza se maquinaba todos los fallos y errores que Shen había cometido en su vida, y que lo involucraban a él. La lista era larga. Y logro recordar casi todos en ese espacio de minutos muertos.

— Claro, "lo sientes" Ojo del crepúsculo —.

Zed camino hasta adelantarse, no sin pasar a su lado y golpear a drede su hombro.

— Sabes, no se de que me sorprende ¿darme una mano? ja, quizás pedí demasiado —. Zed habla con claras intenciones de ser hiriente. 

Puliendo sus palabras como una navaja que está a punto de empuñar.

Shen podría darse cuenta de aquellas intenciones y suspira pesadamente, no debía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, Zed era como una marea tóxica caer en sus juegos no era una opción, y no le daría ese gusto.

— Zed, realmente no es el mejor momen- —.

Pero parecía que el maestro de las sombras, no estaba interesado en escuchar esas falsas “excusas” por lo cual, es cortante y tajante, interrumpiendo sus palabras. 

— ¿Sabes? No he olvidado la última vez que me apoyaste, creo que fue aquella última vez, cuando fui alumno del Kinkou… ¡espera! ¡es cierto! ¡me diste la espalda aquella vez, recuerdas? —.

Shen se esfuerza en cerrar los ojos, y trata de controlar su respiración, ese había sido un golpe bajo. 

No tenía caso gastar saliva en discusiones tontas. Zed estaba molesto por la temperatura de la pasión que quedó inconclusa. Con el tiempo aquel temperamento pasaría, y Zed volvería a ser el cretino soportable que era la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Shen desplazó todo pensamiento de su mente por unos segundos. Como un manotazo a las hojas en el suelo. Blanco.

Calma.

Balance.

Respiro hondo.

Pero en lugar de blanco, un punto rojo se formó en su mente, y comenzó a sangrar. No podía quitarse aquella sensación del cuerpo. Decidió continuar caminando, eso lo ayudaría.

A su lado Zed repasaba sus traiciones, Otra vez. 

La duda que había aparecido por su mente en medio del puente cuando se besaron, había vuelto. Y tenía razones para creer en esa parte de sí mismo. No había superado aquellos momentos dónde más necesitó de Shen, solo para no olvidarlo nunca y clavar en cada oportunidad que tuviese tantas dagas como pudiese contra la espalda de quien ahora llevaba el título del ojo del crepúsculo.

No cambiaría. Se daría una paja al llegar al pueblo más cercano.

Pasaban por un problema de comunicación en esos momentos.

Sus pasos fueron rompiendo hojas caídas en medio del bosque, a lo lejos un animal aulló. Demasiado lejos para ser un peligro. El viento pasaba a su lado, movía sus ropas. Como si llamase su atención. Pero aquellos dos hombres estaban encerrados en sus cabezas.

—No me debería de sorprender, traiciones del ojo del crepúsculo ya he tenido demasiado —. Rompiendo así el silencio que se había creado entre los dos por un momento.

Shen siempre alegaba que era un ser hueco sin emociones, pero ahora podía sentir que sus sentimientos se desbordaban como una represa atrapada, y por mas que lo intentaba, no podía contenerlos ahora.

Había negado solamente algo...aquello no era tan grave.

 _“No tan grave como matar a tu padre_ ”

Shen tragó frío. Su peor enemigo habia salido: El mismo.  
No, los caminos de la venganza no debían ser la respuesta. Él había entrenado por tantos años para evitar sucumbir ante ese destino ...pero al final de todo, accedió a tener un duelo mortal con Zed… Esa fue la razón por la que Zed accedió a acompañarlo en este infortuno viaje.

" Al final de todo, seremos tu y yo. Tendrás tu venganza"

Shen se llevó una mano al rostro. Había hablado con Akali tanto del tema, la había sermoneado tanto. Se había engañado a sí mismo. Aquello estaba saliendo de control. Estaban en el bosque aún, no era el mejor momento para mostrarse débil, no. Era como sangrar en medio del mar infestado de tiburones.

Shen resopló con fuerza, pensó en calmarse practicando su respiración.

Nunca entendería la muerte de su padre y las razones que tuvo Zed de matarlo. Pero no caería ahí. No.

Shen se detuvo. Jadeo, y respiro hondo. Había mas huecos en su mente. Años enterrando cadáveres en su memoria, no era el mejor momento para desbordarse, No. No.

 _" Para liberar la presión, debes dejar que algo salga."_

Recordó una enseñanza de su padre. 

—¿Quien habla de traición, cuando fuiste tú quien mató a mi padre?—. La voz de Shen sale apenas como un susurro, incapaz de quebrantar la tranquilidad del bosque o siquiera mover con su aliento una hoja colgante de un árbol.

Aun así, sus palabras eran filosas y agudas, como cristales rotos.

Las palabras lograron su cometido, haciendo que Zed se detuviera y mirará con sentimientos encontrados a su acompañante.

—¿Y justo ahora vienes a decirme eso? Varias noches atrás eso no pareció importarte —. 

— Para que la misión tuviera éxito, tenía que dejar eso en el pasado—. 

La mente de Shen buscaba la serenidad, pero era tan difícil con tantos sentimientos que lo estaban abordando en este momento.

No era el mejor momento, mucho menos el mejor lugar. Pero si algo podría brindarle calma era poder enterrar para siempre la pregunta que aún continuaba sin dejarle dormir por las noches.

Mas el destino no parecía ayudarle y el equilibrio se veía más distante que nunca al escuchar a Zed reír.

—¿En serio? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿Lo traes de vuelta?—. El maestro de las sombras se da media vuelta y en su rostro se podía apreciar una mueca de burla. 

—¡Me acusas de traición cuando tus manos no están limpias, escurren sangre, y te atreves a señalarme—. Shen no se dió cuenta que su voz sonó demasiado fuerte, tan alto para hacer volar a unos pájaros que descansaban en la copa de algún árbol cercano.

Las facciones de Zed parecen sorprendidas. Congeladas como si acabara de ver un fantasma, quizás, un fantasma del pasado.

—¡Ni sabes de qué hablas!—.

El ojo del crepúsculo cierra los ojos

Y solo los abre para dejar salir todo.

— ¡Tus manos están manchadas de la sangre de mi padre, ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!? ¡tu maldito cerdo!—. 

Parecía que esas palabras habían hecho enojar a Zed, su mirada ardía como si contuviera fuego adentro. 

—¡TU ERES EL MALDITO CERDO! ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA JUZGARME!—. un dedo acusador señaló a Shen en todo el centro de su pecho.

—¡CLARO QUE SOY ALGUIEN PARA JUZGARTE! ¿ALGUNA VEZ FUI ALGO PARA TI?—. 

—EN EL PASADO, AHORA SOLO ERES LA SOMBRA DE AQUELLA PERSONA, Y NI SIQUIERA TE ACERCAS A LO QUE ERA KUSHO—.

—NO DEBERÍAS SIQUIERA LLAMARLO POR SU NOMBRE, SI TANTO LO RESPETABAS ¿POR QUÉ LO MATASTE?—.

—¡NI SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS!—. y lanzó el primer golpe directo al rostro de Shen.

Parecía que Shen no era el único que contenía sus emociones. 

Con otro golpe Shen respondió. Se tiraron al suelo intercambiando golpes en medio de la tierra húmeda. Y tal vez uno de esos golpes, hizo volver al momento a Shen. Quien logró detener por los hombros a Zed, y preguntó con tono consternado. 

—¿¡En qué bosque estamos?!—.

—¡Y a quién le importa eso! ¡De todo lo que estamos hablando, eso es lo que menos importa ahora!—.

— No —. Dice Shen, hay un cambio en su tono. — De verdad importa—.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda de forma violenta. Puede oír el chasquido de varias puntas golpeando la tierra. Como miles de lanzas que se entierran en el suelo, retumbando como ecos metálicos.

—¡El maldito bosque de la noche!—. Responde Zed hastiado, sabiendo que Shen ya le había perdido la atención.

Pero fue entonces, que él también oyó algo.

— ¿Que demonios es eso?—. Pregunto Zed.

Shen lo levantó de la tierra con rapidez, y lo empujó en la dirección contraria al ruido. 

— ¡Corre! —. Dijo Shen.

— ¿¡Correr de qué!?—.

Y entonces Zed vio como Shen invoco la espada de magia arcana al reino terrenal. Supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

El golpeteo parecido a las lanzas aumentó de forma frenético, hasta que cesó de golpe. Shen se detuvo y Zed le imitó. No había forma de avanzar, sin saber a donde se había ido aquel ruido. 

Zed podía oír su corazón, incluso el de Shen en esos momentos, hasta que un rostro que nunca espero ver de nuevo, se asomo entre los árboles.

Era el rostro de Zed, cuando era aún joven. 

Ambos hombres observaron como un cuerpo se enrrollada contra el tronco del árbol, similar al de un ciempiés gigante. Pero nunca ninguno parecido a este. 

Por Reflejo, Shen volteo a ver a Zed, y las facciones de este parecían delatar su terror. 

Las patas de aquella criatura se clavaron contra la corteza del árbol. Y habló por primera vez. Al menos su voz no se parecia a Zed.

— Vaya, así que eres tú, Ojo del Crepúsculo, por fin regresaste a mi —.

Zed miro a Shen, tan confundido como podía estar en aquella situación.

— Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto —. Dijo Zed.

Aquella cosa habló.

— Ah, y finalmente, puedo conocer al dueño del rostro por quien mi hombre desvela sus noches —. 

A lo que Shen respondió con una amenaza.

— ¡No me llames de esa forma! ¡Tu y yo no tenemos vínculos, Liu Kau! si, es que te llamas así—.

La criatura con el rostro de Zed, quien respondió al nombre de Liu Kau, sonrió, mientras movía su cabeza de forma antinatural, prácticamente girando su cabeza en un ángulo casi horizontal.

— Tu siempre puedes llamarme de la forma en la que quieras—.

Zed estaba callado, analizando la situación, intentando entender, y entonces notó que a esa criatura, le faltaba un brazo, debía destacar que tenía tres más de sobra de lado izquierdo, y a su vez, un par de patas estaban faltantes. 

— Fui demasiado gentil aquella vez, debí matarte en ese entonces—. Admitió Shen.

— Tranquilo, me gusta que juegues rudo conmigo —. 

— ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? —. Dijo Zed, quien sacó sus cuchillas en un acto reflejo de defensa. 

— Un error, eso es lo que sucede —. Shen no parecía tener intenciones pacíficas en ese momento.

Pero la Criatura, sonrió de nuevo, y fijó su atención en Zed.

— Aw, es una lastima, no te dijo lo que sucedió —. Y la criatura se soltó del árbol, dejando a su paso la madera astillada. Acercándose con una cautela aterradora hacia un Zed, quien retrocedió tres pasos por cada paso que daba la criatura. — Pero no importa, te matare y así yo podré actualizar tu rostro en mi colección —. 

— Shen, tu maldito error me esta asustando y ya me amenazó —. Zed le miró de reojo, creía que si dejaba de ver por un segundo a aquella criatura, sería su fin. 

Shen respondió sin titubeos.

— Corre —.

Y esta vez Zed hizo caso. Se desvaneció entre las sombras dejando un espacio de distancia de al menos diez pasos lejos de aquella criatura, pero siendo espectador de cómo Shen ahora se enfrentaba contra aquella criatura. 

Chocando su espada contra las patas de aquella criatura, el choque había causado un ruido ensordecedor que aturdió los oídos de Zed. Pero se notaba que esa criatura rivalizaba en fuerza con el maestro Kinkou, ya que podía ver como lo empujaba hacia atrás mientras mantenía la pose de defensa. 

— Debí matarte ese día demonio —. Admitió de nuevo Shen, mostrando una inusual faceta de ira, que sorprendió al maestro de las sombras. 

El demonio rió con fuerza, y acercó tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió, su rostro hacia Shen.

— Si mal no recuerdo, era una noche ~—.

—Una noche donde deje pasar el mal menor —. 

Zed no quería meterse. Prefería ver desde lejos, sobre todo por que aquella cosa tenía su rostro, ¿acaso Shen lo trataba con tanta rabia por tener su rostro? 

— Fue una noche placentera, como ninguna otra, nadie más supo darme lo que tu me diste —. El demonio se relamió los labios.

— ¡Callate!—. Dijo Shen. Rompiendo la pose de defensa y dando una estocada contra el cuerpo de la criatura.

Esta se movió con rapidez, mas, no pudo evitar recibir un corte de la espada arcana. Chilló con fuerza y deformando su rostro, algo de icor chorreo de su herida, y como ácido salpico y quemó todo lo que tocó a su paso. 

Zed comprendió, que no solo tenía fuerza, si no que era peligroso al tacto. Era completamente un arma mortal.

— ¡Me lo vas a pagar! —. Gritó el demonio, y fijó su mirada en Zed. Pudo oír y sentir como el suelo bajo sus pies retumbó, al ver como se acercaba ahora hacia a él con claras intenciones de matarlo. 

Zed sabía que, quisiera o no, estaba involucrado en todo eso. No pudo entender porque demonios esa cosa tenía su rostro, pero sabía una cosa, no iba a dejar que le ponga un dedo encima. 

Shen corrió detrás de la criatura, ahora toda la situación se tornó una persecución entre los árboles. Zed era escurridizo, no dejó que se le acerque ni por centímetros, debe admitir que la maldita cosa es muy rápida. Pero en un segundo, le oye chillar de nuevo, y vió como es Shen quien está atacando por detrás. El demonio grita en lo que parece ser su lengua madre, algo que él no puede comprender del todo, pero es claramente un insulto hacia Shen. Y lo ve como carga con toda su fuerza hacia el ojo del crepúsculo, y lo tumba con rabia al suelo. 

Ante ese ataque, parece que Shen se encuentra vulnerable a cualquier acción que pueda hacer esa criatura, por lo cual, Zed se oculta entre los troncos, solo para preparar un ataque frontal con sus cuchillos, con blanco a la criatura. Fue un acto reflejo el querer proteger a Shen. 

— Ahora entiendo por que es especial para ti —. Dijo Liu Kau, tras recibir el ataque de Zed. Dando una ventana para que Shen escapara de sus garras. 

Ambos maestros ahora rodeaban a la criatura. 

Pero Liu Kau miró a los ojos a su antiguo “amante”.

— Es una lastima, ahora se realmente cual es tu debilidad —.

Y de un zarpazo tomó por sorpresa a Zed, y lo derribó al suelo. Zed quien quiso escapar entre las sombras, no pudo hacerlo, el demonio se rió en su rostro. Con su rostro. 

— Aww ¿no puedes escapar? Es por qué tú y yo tenemos una conexión, pero acaba aquí y ahora —. 

Zed busco con la mirada a Shen, pero no lo encontró. El pánico lo inundó. Moriría de la forma más patética de todas, contra un demonio de mierda, vengativo, que parecía no haber superado la verga de Shen, tal vez eso era idea suya. 

Pensó en cortarlo, pero recordó lo que su sangre había causado en el suelo. Una cortada de esa magnitud simplemente le causaría agonía a su persona, estaba bajo su cuerpo. Tenía que aceptar el ahora.

Pero apareció Shen por la espalda del demonio, y lo abrazo hacia atrás, alejándolo del cuerpo de Zed, y en un parpadeo, le atravesó la espada por detrás, hasta que ésta atravesó su pecho. El maestro de las sombras se arrastró y desapareció de abajo de la criatura. Solo para ver como esta gritaba en agonía, el icor en el suelo corroía todo a su paso. Estaba seguro que Shen tendría alguna quemadura. 

Liu Kau chilló, hasta que sus patas y cuerpo se enrollaron. Y finalmente, el rostro de Zed desapareció de su cara. Y pudo ver su verdadera expresión. Su mirada se había fijado en Shen en sus últimos segundos, pero este apenas al saber que estaba muerto, sacó la espada y tiro a un lado el cuerpo. 

Algunas quemadas al rojo vivo se mostraron en sus dedos, parte había sido protegida por los guantes. 

Zed permaneció tan callado como Shen lo estuvo. Pero tenía demasiadas preguntas ahora. 

— ¿¡Que MIERDA fue esto!? ¿¡quién es el? ¿¡qué demonios tenían tu y el?!—.

Shen jadeó, mientras sostenía su mano lastimada y la pegó a su pecho. 

— Era un demonio roba rostros, se hacía llamar Liu Kau, o así fue como lo conocí, y lo que tuvimos, ni siquiera contaría como tener algo, mas, fue un error de mi parte —. Guardó silencio. — Un descuido, la razón de mi celibato —. 

— OH —. Zed miró con sorpresa a su par. — Eso explica mucho, ¿Matas a todos tus exs? para saber si debo alejarme o no—. 

— No, no, no… yo… —. Shen se quedó aturdido, sin quitar la mirada de aquel demonio que yacía en el suelo. Viendo aquel pálido rostro deformado, y como el icor chorreaba de su boca, derritiendo todo lo que estaba bajo de él.

Zed pudo notar entonces un leve temblor en la mano de Shen.

— Necesito decirte algo— Dijo Shen. 

Zed lo interrumpe de golpe.

— Solo dime que no te acostaste con el—.

— Si me acosté con él, me abordó una noche, había pasado cuatro años desde que yo tenia el titulo, y sinceramente, no había terminado de superarte —. Shen miro el suelo por unos segundos, luego levantó la mirada.— Cometía errores mundanos, pero nada grave, hasta esa noche, donde fui seducido por un extraño que me resultó familiar y para mi suerte, cumplia mis requisitos, era de mi tipo, así que las cosas se dieron, y yacimos en el bosque, cuando...se acercaba mi clímax, note que su rostro ya no era el mismo con el que me había abordado, y supe que había algo mal….— guardó silencio de nuevo y respiró con fuerza.— Cuando me di cuenta, estaba llamándome por mi verdadero nombre y poseía tu rostro—.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Shen. Pero sin saberlo, en el de Zed también. 

— En ese momento tuve que atacarlo, fue la peor experiencia de todas, y supe que mis pequeñas “aventuras” para superarte, me matarían un día —. 

— Me dejas sin palabras —. 

— Por eso nada que pueda atraer el líbido dentro de cualquier bosque, y menos dentro de este bosque, son cosas que no te enseñan cuando te preparan para este título —. 

Shen finalmente apartó la mirada del suelo donde yacía el demonio. Y se recostó de un árbol cercano. 

— Aún así, tuve la audacia de creerme en capacidad para juzgarte —. Y finalmente, Shen se mostró derrotado. 

Zed parece tomarse su tiempo, antes de decidir acercarse hasta Shen, y sentarse a su lado. 

— Tal vez si estabas en capacidad de juzgarme —. Susurro Zed a su lado.

Zed tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, como si estuviera nervioso de continuar. Exhalando derrotado, Shen solo mantuvo el silencio y solo deja que este continúe con su ritmo. Tal vez lo que preocupaba era lo que estaba a punto de decir. 

— Sí, yo maté a Kusho —. 

Zed pretende aparentar calma, pero es imposible, Shen nota todas las señales de su cuerpo, está incómodo con aquella conversación, con esa simple admisión. 

Así que decide no presionarlo. Zed respira, y mira de vez en cuando hacia todos lados menos hacia Shen. Es un tema difícil. Hasta qué puede palpar como Zed se queda atrapado en el momento.

Se pega a Zed, no hay nadie, el ruido de la noche no lo irrumpe, pero Shen es calmo, y habla cerca suyo. 

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—. 

Pareciera que se atraganta con esas palabras y titubea antes de continuar.

— Prometí que nunca te lo iba a decir, pero ya no puedo soportarlo—. 

Shen se queda pensando sobre aquellas palabras, ¿prometer? ¿a quien se lo había prometido? pero trata de calmar sus dudas y deja que Zed continúe, sabia que si lo presionaba, no podría obtener la información que ansiaba.

— Le juré a Kusho que no hablaría contigo sobre su muerte —. 

Aquella confesión fue una bomba para Shen, incluso olvidó el dolor que tenía sobre su mano, causado por las heridas del demonio. 

—¿Una promesa?—. En la cabeza de Shen existían tantas dudas, ¿cómo era posible que Zed mantuviera cierto grado de lealtad hacia su padre por tantos años? 

— Es complicado —. Responde Zed, mientras pasa una mano por su cabello, desacomodando sus hebras. Un viejo tic que demostraba inseguridad en su persona. — Todo fue demasiado rápido, y los años no simplifican lo que pasó aquella tarde —.

De nuevo hubo otro marco de silencio entre ellos. Y Zed volvió a hablar.

— Yo mate a tu padre, por que el me lo pidió —. 

Quizás, la bomba había sido desatada. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Que mi padre te pidió que? —. Pero, a pesar de que eso sonara a una locura, en el fondo de Shen, no dudaba de lo que el otro le estaba confesando. 

Zed no podría estar mintiendo en estos momentos.

— Kusho me invitó a pasar esa tarde cuando traje a mis hombres al templo, me sirvió un té, y volvió a insistir en que yo y mis nuevos alumnos nos uniéramos a la Kinkou pero yo me negué nuevamente. Terminaría mi té y me iría —. Zed levantó apenas la mirada.

_...Mire por un momento la taza de té de Kusho, no estaba caliente, se la había servido primero, como si ya hubiese estado esperando por mi llegada..._

—...Fue ahí entonces que Kusho se sentó, y comenzó a hablarme de todos los errores que había cometido durante su legado como el ojo del crepúsculo, los cuales incluían, no haber sido un buen padre, y el haberme expulsado aquel día... —. 

Zed tomó una bocanada de aire.

_“ ...Estoy viejo, pero debo aceptar lo que he hecho, no debí expulsarte ese día, debí ayudarte. Tampoco debí de voltear la mirada cuando la guerra inició “ —. Kusho hablaba con lentitud._

_Zed miró con sorpresa a su maestro._

_—“Entonces, tomé la decisión ahora y ayudenos”—. Zed se levantó un poco de su sitio, con un dejo de emoción en su voz._

_—“No puedo, ¿Lo imaginas? el gran ojo del crepúsculo, el sabio maestro, un indeciso...”—._

— ...Me pidió un último favor, y yo sin dudarlo le dije que sí, si me pedía volver, nuevamente me negaría, pero...—. Zed relataba lo sucedido, pero era imposible no verlo. Cómo si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Volvió a hablar, pero era como escuchar a Kusho. ¿Cuántas veces había recreado este escenario en su cabeza por los últimos años?

_“ Escucha con atención Zed, estoy viejo, quiero que Shen tome el titulo, pero si se lo doy en estos momentos, me tacharan de cobarde, y toda la carga caerá en sus hombros”—. Kusho tomo su taza de té, y se la bebió por completo._

_Zed no entendía hacia dónde quería llegar su maestro._

_“ La única forma que yo veo, es que yo muera. Sabia que venias, hace un par de minutos atrás tomé un veneno, no hará efecto hasta en un par de horas” Admitió Kusho_.

— Kusho ya había tomado su decisión —. Zed trago en seco.

“ _¿¡QUE!? ¡MAESTRO!”_

_“ Mi ultimo favor es, que me ayudes: ¿como me recordarán los otros? Como el maestro Kusho, el cobarde que acabó con su vida, o el maestro Kusho, el ojo del crepúsculo, eso queda en tus manos” Las palabras de Kusho hicieron un hueco en el pecho de Zed._

_“Maestro yo…”_

_“ El kinkou va a caer, por las decisiones que he tomado, Jonia necesita de nuestra ayuda, pero nunca me fije en mis errores, y cómo estos traen consigo una avalancha de consecuencias, ¿quien seguiría la orden de un nuevo ojo? cuando el anterior se ha suicidado”—. Kusho dejó de mirar a Zed._

_Y hablo por ultima vez._

_“Tal vez Shen lo haga mejor, deberá hallar su propio camino —. Kusho exhaló, y miro a Zed a los ojos. —Te has vuelto la sombra del kinkou”—._

— Fue ahí cuando ...me dijo que nunca te contara esto… —. 

Sabía que sus palabras eran poco creíbles. ¿Qué certeza podría tener Shen sobre lo que decía? ¿Sería la verdad? ó ¿sería solo una manipulación?

No había certezas y Zed se sentía vulnerable y expuesto... Había fallado en su última misión, la que Kusho le había encargado: No se lo digas a nadie.

Es verdad, lo había matado. Pero todo fue parte de su plan y todo cayó sobre sus hombros...  
Y ahora, su muerte podía ser en vano.  
Zed sintió ansiedad correr tras sus venas y movió de forma poco discreta sus manos, enredando sus dedos con los pliegues de su ropa.

Mientras Shen sentía que todas las piezas caían por su mismo peso en su cabeza

Por eso Zed nunca inició una caza de Kinkous   
Nunca atacó sedes escondidas que él sabía perfectamente su ubicación, nunca los atacó en las montañas. Por eso aceptó una tregua, cuando tenía todas las de ganar.

Y era verdad, muchos estudiantes de Yanlei no profetizaban lo mismo que el maestro de las sombras, pues de vez en cuando atacaban a estudiantes del Kinkou o protegidos de los maestros. Pero los de alto cargo, incluido Kayn, siempre profesaban un profundo respeto hacia ellos y al triunvirato.

Zed les había enseñado eso.  
Si lo hubiese querido, hubiese atacado cuando más vulnerable estaba, y no los hubiese dejado crecer de nuevo.

Las piezas se unen en su cabeza. 

Shen voltea finalmente a ver a Zed. Este se limpiaba con discreción algunas lagrimas del rostro, su mirada estaba roja ahora, y sus párpados algo hinchados. Fue él mismo quien rompió el silencio.

— No hice esto por ti —.

— Lo sé —. Murmuro Shen.

— Fue por Kusho —.

— Sí, entiendo —. 

— Solo por qué él me lo pidió —.

— Lo sé… —. Y Fue así como Shen atrajo hacia sí a Zed. 

Busco abrazarlo, y fue correspondido. El maestro de las sombras enterró su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Mientras que el ojo del crepúsculo encontró asilo en el cuello del contrario y lloro, casi como si hubiese olvidado como se hacía.

Zed por fin liberaba el martirio con el que había cargado por años, todo dentro de su pecho, ocultandolo cada vez que veía al otro. Shen lloraba con discreción. 

Eran lágrimas de desahogo, tristeza, de ira y frustración liberada. Así como igual, algo de paz. No estaban solos.

Shen había cargado con años y años de depresión, y Zed de frustración encarcelada. Sus comportamientos tenían sentido para el otro ahora. 

No hubo más palabras. Solo la reconfortante presencia del otro, y aquellas lágrimas que se volverían sus cómplices.

...  
...  
....  
....


	2. El adiós entre las sombras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de levantar aquel ancla del pasado y dejar que viejas heridas fueran limpiadas, uno pensaría que el futuro sería más amable.Pero nunca es así.Hay pistas y al final hay un camino que seguir para salir de aquel oscuro túnel.¿Pero a qué precio?... Nunca una despedida fue tan agria.

Las personas transcurrían con rapidez por las callejuelas del mercado, siempre había alguien hablando o gritando para vender algo. La actividad solo cesaba cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a escasear. Pero el corazón de todas las ciudades siempre eran sus mercados.

Parados cerca de un puesto de frutas y objetos de belleza para damas, se encontraba un par de hombres junto al vendedor. Las miradas pasaban de largo sobre ellos, una pareja joven, tal vez algo efusiva para el público, conversaba amenamente; ajenos a todo el resto. O es lo que ellos hacían pensar a los demás.

Haciéndose pasar por una pareja de esposos; los grandes maestros Shen y Zed estaban sacando toda la información que podían de quíen les pareciese beneficiable. Los rumores del mercado que Zed siempre sabia como sacar, los había dirigido a este puesto específico. Contaban que ellos "habían" perdido a la "hermana" Shen. Una que otra señora y señor indiscreto les había comentado sobre alguien que había pasado por una situación similar.

El viejo Jammanbo, quien se rumoraba había recuperado a su hija tras pasar por esa misma circunstancia, la cuál fue secreta hasta que la misma hija se lo había revelado a alguien más, pero hasta ese punto el chisme fue interesante para Zed.

— Entonces ¿Su hija estuvo en Jur-gin?—. Continuo Zed hablando, pegado del brazo de Shen, quien observaba con disimulo a todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos, tratando de mantener una expresión "consternada".

Zed había dicho que si aflojaba la boca y fruncía un poco las cejas daría la imagen perfecta. Y la llevaba a cabo con cuidado.

— Sí, mi hija, es...—. Los labios del hombre tiemblan, el no queria decirlo.

Pero Shen se apresura, y extiende la mano en un gesto que parara, no tenía que decir eso en público.

A pesar de que Jonia tuviera una cultura y tradiciones florecientes, existía desde siempre un estigma sobre el tema de la prostitución. Un negocio tan antiguo como los primeros pueblos, pero causaba cierta incomodidad ante los civiles. Era un trabajo tan mundano que manchaba a la armonía que tanto profesaban.

— Entendemos, no tiene por qué decirnos, estamos tan empapados de todo esto cómo usted, mi hermana, ha hecho lo mismo—.

Algo en las palabras de Shen habían logrado que el anciano se calmara. Pero había accedido a hablar por un bien mayor. En su caso, el prefería saber donde estaba su hija, al menos, si iba a vender su cuerpo, y a ser el deshonor de la familiar. El padre prefería que sucediese en su ciudad, y que si algo malo le ocurría, ella siempre podría correr a las puertas de su hogar.

Los maestros encubiertos habían sacado a la luz la misma preocupación que el viejo Jammanbo había tenido; Las chicas de compañía estaban apareciendo muertas en todos lados.

— A mi madre no le importa lo que haga, y mi padre ha decidido aceptar la situación, pero queremos saber ¿Como logro encontrar a su hija?—. Volvió a hablar Shen.

— No queremos, que mi cuñada sea otra víctima más —. Agregó Zed. Haciendo su mejor cara de tragedia.

El hombre parecía entender, y los miró a los ojos, volteo hacia los lados, y hablo en tono bajo.

— Puedo decirles, pero no puede ser aquí, ¿podríamos vernos después del atardecer?—.

Shen y Zed se miraron.

— Todo sea por encontrar a mi hermana, por supuesto, ¿Donde podemos encontrarnos?—.

—Hay un pequeño restaurante junto al árbol silencioso, los veré ahí luego de que recoja mi puesto —.

Zed y Shen extendieron sus manos, buscando estrecharlas con el anciano. Profesando sus eternas gratitudes por toda la información que les había dado. Sin más nada que agregar, la pareja se alejó, volviendo a profesar algo de afecto público mientras se alejaban del puesto.

Sin nada de disimulo Zed metia su mano en los pantalones de Shen, solo para sacar la bolsa de monedas, y agarrar un par de ellas.

— Busquemos algo que comer cariño, y luego un lugar donde quedarnos ¿No te parece?—. Estaban aún en público, tenía que seguir hablando así.

Shen no se vio incomodado al respecto. Más bien, le insistió que se quedara con la bolsa de momento.

—Esta bien, pero yo elijo dónde comer —.

—Claro, pero yo elijo donde quedarnos a dormir —.

Se miraron a los ojos, y no dijeron nada más.

...

El cielo se pintaba de rosado y rojo, pues el sol estaba ya acostado en el horizonte. La brisa era fresca y suave, la cantidad de personas en la plaza era masomenos pequeña, podían ver a lo lejos el árbol silencioso y lo que parecía ser el restaurante donde había acordado su encuentro. Las luces de su interior invitaban a un momento acogedor.

Ambos maestros caminaban juntos, Zed de nuevo agarrado del brazo de Shen. Retomando su papel de "esposo" enamorado.

Pero, como siempre, intentando hacerle perder la paciencia a Shen. Pellizcandolo de vez en cuando, solo para ganarse uno que otro "hmmp" de parte del ojo del crepúsculo.

— Shen —.

— ¿Hm?—.

— Has sido muy buen esposo estos días ~—. Dijo Zed, agregando otro pellizco al brazo de Shen. Riendo por el discreto sobresalto que causó.

— No tienes que fingir, no estamos delante de nadie ahora —. Murmuró el líder de los Kinkou, observando de reojo a su compañero.

El contacto era bienvenido, servía para pasar desapercibidos. Pero aquellas falsas palabras dulces y cargadas de sorna sobraban.

—Vamos, no pierdas tu buena racha de buen esposo —. Rió Zed a lo bajo, insistiendo con mas pellizcos solo para molestar al otro, incluso jalando algo del vello de su brazo para molestar aún más.

Shen, quien ya había aguantado todo el camino la recurrente actitud de su igual, decidió devolverle el favor, Y le pellizco tal vez con fuerza en uno de los glúteos. Logrando que este se sobresaltara en sorpresa y le diese una mirada de reproche, pero sin ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya entendi! No avergüences a tu esposo en público —. Ni él mismo creía en sus palabras.

Todo parecía un juego bizarro para Zed, y el Ojo del Crepúsculo no sabía realmente cómo lidiar con ello...

La actitud de ambos habían cambiado abismalmente desde que habían salido de aquel maldito bosque donde no sólo dejaron el cadáver de aquel demonio, sino el cadáver de un pasado caótico y enfermizo.

Todo había cambiado, como si hubieran tirado una loza pesada, y a la vez, todo parecía igual en actitudes.

Eran los mismos que antes, pero sin serlos.

Para Shen era difícil de describirlo.

Para cuando llegaron al restaurante un ambiente acogedor los recibió, habían muchas familias reunidas comiendo, algunas personas apartadas en mesas solas, una que otra pareja, mesas de mujeres, todo parecía un lugar familiar, y también un lugar privado, todas o la gran mayoría de las mesas se encontraban en pequeñas casillas, que eran protegidas por una ligera cortina, que muchos optaban por dejar abierta.

Divisaron al viejo Jammanbo, estaba esperandolos como habia dicho.

Se acercaron a su mesa, la cortina estaba medio abierta para ellos, saludaron al entrar y descubrieron que no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de una jovencita muy linda, pero con un traje que no hacía más que acentuar su figura, seguramente era su hija.

— Buenas noches a ambos, les presento a mi hija—.

— Hola un placer~ soy Liarosa —.

— Un placer somos Azin y Zax —. Se presentó Zed, sentándose del otro lado de la mesa con Shen.

La chica no le quito la vista de encima a ninguno, hasta que su padre carraspeó, y ella disimulo todo el asunto.

— Necesitamos tu ayuda —.Volvió a hablar Zed.— Mi cuñada está desaparecida —.

— Mi hermana estuvo en Jur-gin como tú, pero ya no usa su verdadero nombre, no sé qué nombre usa ahora en realidad, su cabello es negro, y es masomenos de estatura promedio, necesito encontrarla antes que algo malo le pase —. Shen estaba haciendo bien su papel. Zed no tenia que intervenir, habian practicado lo que iba a decir.

—Quisiera saber...como volviste —. Culminó Shen.

La chica miró a su padre, y este cerró la cortina del pequeño cubículo que los mantenía resguardados en el restaurant.

Con nervios, pudieron notar ambos maestros, como ella se apretó las manos, y exhalo con fuerza.

—Me gustaba esa vida, vivir en Jur-gin fue una experiencia revitalizante, pero lo que me hizo volver fue no, en realidad yo no volví por gusto, yo me escape, pero... no me escape del modo en que piensan...ocurrió.....algo......y....yo....yo...—.  
  
La chica tembló en su sitio. Y su padre la abrazó con fuerza. Ella intentó no llorar. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

— Intento....olvidarlo....pero es imposible....todo iba bien, hasta que, un día, apareció...un...hombre, muy extraño, por los dragones.... El tipo era un maniático, y siempre quería todo en cuatro o en grupos de ocho, incluso cuando nos tocó movernos, insistió que debía de tener una carroza con cuatro caballos, usando de excusa la temporada de lluvias —.

Shen y Zed se miraron al escuchar la declaración de la chica, no cabía duda de que se trataba de Jhin, pues no conocían a ningún otro loco o persona en jonia que fuese tan quisquilloso con ese número.

—¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?—. pregunta Zed, tratando de disimular su interés por Jhin, e intentando aparentar interés en la vida de la chica.

— El... bueno.... ¿saben? Ese sujeto... no parecía humano —.

—¿No era un humano?—. Pregunto Shen, aparentando sorpresa. Zed le había dicho que debía exagerar su expresión para parecer convincente hacia a los demás.

— No, era... como un demonio —. Ella y su padre temblaron en sus asientos.

Zed fingió un gesto de asombro junto a un jadeo. Extendió su mano por la mesa, y Shen la tomo. Así lo habían practicado. Expresiones de miedo, ellos debían de consolarse mutuamente. Shen apretó con cuidado los dedos de Zed, y este último busco entrelazar los suyos con los de su falso esposo.

Shen tambien expresó asombro. Y miró al padre y a la hija.

— ¿Hablan en serio? —. Pregunto Zed.

— El... asesino... a varias chicas...y...sus cuerpos....— La Chica hizo amago de querer vomitar. Se llevó una mano a la boca y giró la mirada.

El padre se apresuró a darle un vaso con agua pero ella se negó a tomarlo. Era muy fuerte la imagen para ella. Un tono pálido recorrió su rostro, y su padre decidió pasar una mano por su espalda mientras él retomaba la charla.

—Viendo eso, ella decidió buscar una manera de escapar, se bajó en Kinri con la excusa de querer usar el baño, y se escabullo, así fue como llego de nuevo con nosotros —.

Zed se llevó la mano libre a la boca, actuando como debía. Y hablando en un tono bajo. Casi haciendo temblar su voz. Realmente era bueno con ello.

— Eso... quiere decir que... mi cuñada...—. Zed se detuvo, para darle mas suspenso a sus palabras. 

Miro a Shen, acercando sus manos entrelazadas, y viendo que esta vez su expresión de consternación era muy buena, sobre todo la mirada. Y el hecho de quedarse sin palabras. Lo estaba haciendo de perlas.

Pero lo que no sabía, es que Shen estaba pensando de verdad en alguien, o en varias personas. Su mente viajó al recuerdo del trío de chicas que lo atendió en el prostíbulo. No eran malas, eran inocentes de todo lo que podría sucederles si salían dejos de aquel establecimiento. ¿Estarían bien acaso? ¿O habría sido ellas también víctimas de Jhin?

Eso Zed no lo sabría.

...

El maestro de las sombras estaba sentado en la única cama de la habitación. Le daba la espalda a la ventana, su vista se dirigía a la puerta del baño. Ahí se encontraba Shen.

Cambio de dirección y vio sus cosas en el suelo, ambos bolsos apilados juntos. Había una mesa con algo de comida que habían traído. Era casi nada, a comparación de la dieta usual de Shen. Sabía que tendrían que comer algo más antes de partir de ahí.

—¿ Te vas a tardar mucho?—.

— No, ¿necesitas el baño?—.

— No, no, solo esperaba —. Comentó Zed. Escuchando otro balde de agua caer en el baño. Se tiró de espaldas a la cama y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en toda la imagen.

Estaban caminando sobre una telaraña, y poco a poco desenredaban sus hilos, con el miedo inequívoco de quedarse atrapados en una trampa. Se quedó mirando el techo por varios segundos. Hasta que oyó como la puerta del baño se abrió, escuchó los pasos de Shen moverse por la habitación, el roce de la tela de los bolsos, podía jurar escuchar como se quitaba la toalla y comenzaba a vestirse. Pero el seguía viendo en la misma dirección.

— Creo que con esto, es definitivo que iremos a la capital ¿verdad?—. Pregunto Zed, sin mover su mirada del techo.

— Así es, traeré el mapa y marcaremos las rutas mas rápidas—.

— Que diligente es usted mi señor esposo —. Dijo Zed en forma de broma. Sin moverse de su sitio, hasta que sintió como la cama se movía. Eso llamó su atención y giró su rostro.

Shen estaba sentado a su lado, y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— Basta, ya estamos lejos del restaurante—.

— ¿Que tiene de malo? Solo me gusta recalcar la buena actuación que tuviste en el restaurante, se nota que ese rato que estuvimos ensayando te hizo bien—.

Shen mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos más, pero terminó rendido y la alejó, sentándose de nuevo correctamente en la cama.

Eso despertó la curiosidad del maestro de las sombras, logrando que al fin se sentara en la cama.

—...Shen, eso fue actuado, ¿verdad?— Una idea cruzó la imaginación de Zed, haciendo que una pequeña risa escapara de su boca. —No me digas que realmente estás angustiado por tu "hermana"—. Un pequeño golpe en el hombro del más grande hace que las miradas se vuelvan a conectar.

—No, no... Claro que no es eso—.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?—.

Existía firmeza en la voz de Zed. Él sabía que algo ocurría y eso le revuelve el estómago a Shen. Parecía que el otro lo volvía a leer como un libro, como cuando eran unos niños.

Eso era malo.

—La verdad...—. Shen se tarda unos segundos antes de hilar sus pensamientos. —Sentí empatía por la chica del restaurante—. Aquellas palabras sabían a vinagre para el Ojo del Crepúsculo. —De hecho, recordé a las tres jóvenes de aquel prostíbulo en Jur-Gin. No quiero pensar en ellas como posibles víctimas. Es todo—. Se sentía derrotado al aceptar que se había involucrado demasiado con unas desconocidas.

Se sentía como un fracaso para su oficio.

—Shen...—. Dijo Zed llamando su atención.

Algo dentro del ojo del crepúsculo se retuerce. Endurece su expresión, continúa siendo como un témpano ahora. No quiere que Zed se de cuenta de cómo le afecta, menos cuando está seguro que lo que dirá es otra burla a su persona. Piensa detenidamente en sus acciones, como estaba dejándose llevar. Y Zed lo irrumpe tomando su mano.

Acaricia su dorso. Y su voz es suave.

— Tienes que seguir tu propio camino como el ojo del crepúsculo, no tienes que seguir uno trazado por otra persona, no está mal.. Que sientas empatía —.

No es una burla.

Miedo, eso siente Shen en esos momentos. Tiene miedo de saber que Zed, está volviendo de nuevo a ser importante para él. No sabe en qué sentido, o de qué manera, Pero sus palabras de aliento ayudan. Tal como alguna vez ocurrió durante su juventud. El rostro de Shen se mantiene frío, estoico, pero sus ojos, son la ventana a su alma. No separan las manos en ningún momento. 

Sus miradas continuaron unidas, diciendo lo que sus bocas no podían expresar. No había tenido una conversación tan íntima desde hace semanas, desde que habían matado... a esa cosa. Como si lo que necesitaran decir solo pudieran hacerlo en silencio. Sin embargo, aquel agradable silencio no duró demasiado. Ambos sienten la presencia de alguien acercándose hacia ellos, y no de la manera convencional. Parecía acercarse por la ventana del hostal hacia ellos.

Era raro, considerando que estaban en un segundo piso.

Zed es el primero en desviar la mirada para afrontar y descubrir de quién se trataba. Y al hacerlo se encuentra con una perpleja Akali, que no daba sentido ni razón a lo que estaba viendo. Shen sabiendo de quién se trataba, pues su alumna era inconfundible al moverse, es mas lento en reaccionar, imaginaba cual sería la expresión de Akali al encontrarlos así. Con un lento movimiento deshace el enlace de sus manos

No tiene sentido negar lo que ella ya había visto.

— ¿Todo en orden Akali? —. Rompió así de ese modo el silencio el ojo del crepúsculo.

Al principio no hubo respuesta. La actual portadora del título del puño de las sombras decide poner un pie en la habitación. Su mirada se fija en ellos, y camina lejos de la ventana, pero sin acercarse a ambos maestros, rodeando el cuarto.   
Examina detalladamente el lugar, no es lujoso, es un establecimiento humilde, como los que solía usar su maestro. Su atención cambia a los bolsos, las armas están guardadas. Puede notar como la funda de la espalda del crepúsculo está bien ajustada. Puede apreciar que lleva días sin sacarla de su envoltorio. Igualmente nota bien amarradas las armas de Zed, el bulto es obvio para ojos expertos.

Mira ahora al par de hombres sentados en la única cama que parecían compartir en la habitación. Su maestro solo lleva puesto un pantalón, y el maestro de las sombras al menos aún portaba una pieza que cubría su torso, y pantalones holgados. Gracias a los dragones.

Akali en silencio, se sentó en medio del suelo, enfrente de la cama donde ambos adultos estaban. Sentada sobre sus piernas, en una pose solemne y agacha su cabeza hasta casi tocar su frente el frío suelo.

Cualquiera ajeno que pudiera ver aquello pensaría que se trataba de un gesto de respeto; Una alumna que demostraba lealtad a su maestro.

Pero no existía nada de aquello en eso y los tres en la habitación lo sabían.

Aquel pseudo saludo ceremonial de Akali duraba mucho más de lo necesario.

La verdad es que aquello era una forma de ganar tiempo y evitar mirar por más tiempo a los dos mayores...

Akali tenía mucho que procesar, no sabia que pensar ante todo lo que terminó viendo. Necesitaba respuestas.   
Shen siempre había sido más que su maestro. Había sido junto a Kennen una figura paterna, algo que claro, ella nunca le había dicho a este. Pero que al menos era obvio si se le miraba con atención.

Y ahora esta figura paterna, sujetaba la mano de quien había sido el asesino de su padre. Se sentía traicionada, se sentía ¿decepcionada? ¿Confundida? No sabía realmente qué hacer. Ninguno de los dos maestros parece apresurarla. Ambos esperan a que sea ella la primera en hablar.

Shen sabia en el fondo, que debía ser él quien le diese una explicación.

— Al menos...están vestidos —. Al fin habla la menor, levantando la mirada y sentándose derecha sobre sus piernas.

Shen se apresura a responder.

— No es lo que tu crees —.

Ella niega con la cabeza, y exhala.

—¿Desde cuándo?—. Pregunta finalmente ella.

—¿Desde cuándo, qué? Hay muchos "qué" que llevan pasando desde hace mucho tiempo: ¿Desde cuándo no nos queremos matar? Tal vez mes y fracción, desde que pasamos por Jur-gin fue el último intento de asesinato y cabe recalcar que fue de mi parte. ¿Desde cuando somos asi de cercanos físicamente? Tal vez dos semanas o tres, ¿desde cuando le tomó la mano con libertad? Desde hace hoy —. Respondió Zed, que a pesar de que su voz estaba cargada de burla, su expresión era fría y dura.

Quizás si estaban compartiendo demasiado tiempo juntos.

Shen presentía que esas respuestas solo iban a incrementar la ira de Akali, y era cierto, pues ella ahora le miraba con enojo, desafiante con solo su pose.

— Que descarado eres —. Reclamó ella.

Zed al fin se ríe a lo bajo, no le tenía miedo en mantener la mirada. El intento de mirada asesina del puño de la sombra era tan solo un juego para él.   
Ella era igual de inmadura que su alumno en el fondo.

Tan solo son unos niños, pensó.

— Ya por favor —. Pide Shen como mediador. Sabe que Zed está jugando con ella, y ella no lo nota, cayendo en ese juego.

—¿Es...cierto?—. Vuelve a preguntar la menor, esta vez viendo a Shen. Solo así, cambiando su expresión.

Shen respiró con calma, y asiente.

— Todo lo que dijo Zed es cierto —.

Akali solo recuerda en esos momentos las palabras de Kennen, él la había advertido. Pero no creía que fuera de "ese" modo que los encontraría juntos. Sus hombros se tensaron y finalmente, bajó la mirada y vio hacia una pared. Aún necesitaba tiempo para pensar en toda la información.

—¿ Cómo puedes....estar con él? No es solo el asesino de tu padre, también es el asesino de mi padre, de.. Muchas personas en la kinkou —. La voz de Akali dejaba en descubierta la evidente traición que sentía en esos momentos. Tartamudeando, tratando de encubrir su evidente ira.

Shen iba a responder.

Pero Zed de nuevo se adelanta.

— Tu padre Tahno, yo no lo maté, nunca hubiese matado a quien mas apoyo me dio luego del maestro Kusho —.

Akali miró con rabia a Zed esta vez. Sentía ahora que con esas palabras quería jugar con ella y con sus sentimientos. Como lo hizo con su maestro. Era evidente que Zed era un maestro manipulador.

Por eso se levantó, señalandole como el culpable y mentiroso que era.

— ¡Mi madre me lo dijo! ¡Fuiste tú! —.

Shen no podía opinar sobre eso, cuando él ya había llegado. Tahno yacía en el piso muerto.

Zed sin embargo, relajo los hombros y respiró desde lo profundo de sus pulmones.

— Veo que Mayym no ha cambiado en todos estos años, ¿verdad? —.

Shen asintió en silencio, dándole la razón.

— Mi madre no es la mejor persona de todas, yo muy bien lo sé en carne viva, pero ella no me mentiría al respecto —.

— Ah, tu madre Sí mentiría al respecto —.

— ¿Por qué debería mentir ella?—.

— ¿Sabes que antes de tí a alguien más se le había prometido el título que ahora portas?—.

Akali solo bufa. Y gira la mirada. Aquello con lo que Zed quería extorsionarla y humillarla, no era nuevo para ella.

— Claro que nunca fui la primera opción, lo sé desde que fui una niña, ella quería que Faey fuese su heredera —.

Y Akali entonces notó algo en la mirada de Shen y Zed. Algo que sabían ellos que ella no. Algo en su pecho se apretó.

— Mayym... Yo era el alumno de Mayym, más que del Maestro Kusho, lo que sé ahora es por ella, pues yo era el que estaba destinado a ser el puño de las sombras, para acompañar a Shen en su deber. —

— Tú... ¿No entrenabas para ser el ojo del crepúsculo?—.

— No, nunca me interesó ese título, solo quería ayudar a Shen. Estar a su lado, pero incluso eso, Mayym me lo negó al saber que estaba embarazada de ti, y el único que me defendió, fue tu padre, quien como sabes, el solo era un hombre de política, y por eso y más, yo nunca lo mataría—. Zed se toma una pausa. Y exhala de nuevo — Lo deje ir, creyendo que podría escapar, pero en el camino, alguien mas lo intercedió —.

Akali miró con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni ella sabe reconocer en esos momentos. Busca consuelo en Shen. Quien vuelve a hablar.

— Sabía que Tahno intercedió por Zed aquella vez, pero me enteró ahora mismo contigo, que no fue Zed quien lo mató —. Shen se queda callado, y mira a Zed.

¿Por que Mayym le mintió a Akali?

— ¿Sabías que yo iba a ser el puño de la sombra?—. Pregunto Zed.

Akali dejo de mirarlos. Su atención estaba puesta en la ventana y en la luna que se alzaba en el cielo.

— No, y creo entender por que mi madre me mintió —. Akali movió los dedos — Después de que nací, se enteró que yo no era tan buena con la magia, y fue cuando decidió que Faey fuese su sucesora, Faey tuvo un accidente, y con el tiempo, Kennen y Shen intervinieron por mi —. Volteo a mirar a su maestro.— Admitiendo que yo no necesitaba de la magia para ser una digna heredera, pero, Shen tampoco sabes... que yo realmente no quería el título —.

Akali saco un kunai que llevaba escondido, colgado a su cuello. Tocó su punta con los dedos. Y volvió a hablar, sin volver a verlos.

— Tal vez convencida por ustedes, mi madre me confesó que Zed había sido el asesino de mi padre también, y con ese conocimiento, tomé el título, llena... de venganza, y si me esforzaba podía ser una competente puño de las sombras y quizás con el tiempo, sería lo suficientemente fuerte para asesinarte —.

Pero no miró a Zed. Tampoco a Shen.

El maestro de las sombras se acomodó en su sitio pero el ojo del crepúsculo bajo de la cama para poder ver a Akali.

— Debes... sentirte traicionada —. Admitió.

Akali levantó la vista, y se guardó el Kunai de nuevo en su ropa. Su mirada se hallaba aguada, pero su temple endurecido.

— He sido el reemplazo de alguien todo este tiempo, mi vida es una mentira tras de otra, me siento atrapada dentro de una cáscara que no es mía, pero "el equilibrio es caprichoso" ¿no es así... Shen?—.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a su blanco en el pecho del Ojo del Crepúsculo, y este murmuro a lo bajo un suave "sí".

— Y aún, haciendo lo que mi madre quiere, ella no se siente orgullosa de mi, nunca me valora, solo tu lo haces... pero te encuentro aquí, con Zed —.

El maestro de las sombras decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callado. Nunca había tenido nada en contra de Akali, ni siquiera cuando por su simple existencia, le arrebataron lo que por derecho era suyo. Al final, él trabajaba para el equilibrio, pero a su propio modo, por el bien de toda jonia. 

— Akali, estos meses, han sido difíciles, lo que hemos visto, a lo que nos hemos enfrentado, lo que he descubierto, créeme, para mi tampoco es fácil aceptar que... puedo sentir —.

— ¿Y yo no puedo sentir Shen?—.

— Claro que puedes Akali, pero, siempre debemos de acudir a la mesura, y buscar dentro de nosotros un equilibrio para esos sentimientos —.

Eso era nuevo.

Akali miró con sorpresa a Shen. Y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Contuvo el llanto, no iba a llorar delante de Zed, no debía de hacerlo, pero, podía esconder su rostro entre los brazos de Shen, quien le ofrecía un escondite. Se abrazó contra él, y apenas el sonido de su respiración se escuchó.

— Ni tu madre Mayym, ni mi padre Kusho lo hicieron bien, pero, nosotros podemos hacerlo diferente —.

En ese momento Akali rompió en llanto. Y no se apartó de Shen, podía verse como ella había estado cargando tantos años de frustración en sus hombros, por no ser lo suficiente como para complacer los estándares de quien era su madre. Otra persona cruel, al igual que su homólogo Kusho.

Más ahora Shen la consolaba con palabras llenas de equilibrio y paz, a simple visto era parecido a lo que siempre profesaba, pero había algo en ello que había cambiado. ¿Acaso el causante de ese cambio era Zed? Akali no lo preguntaría. Se separó de él tras varios minutos, girando el rostro para que el otro adulto no la viera limpiarse la humedad de su rostro. Y sintió como Shen pasaba una mano por su cabello.

— Perdóname —. Dijo Shen, mirándola a los ojos.

Akali se quedó callada, pero sonrío.

— No hay nada que deba perdonarte viejo —. Fingió de nuevo altanería, aun secándose algunas lágrimas. Pero se volteo y señaló a Zed. — Ni siquiera a ti maldito bastardo —.

— Yo ni siquiera iba a pedirte disculpas —. Sonrío con saña, pero sin mala intención.

Akali sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho para Shen y se sacó de entre sus cosas un pequeño pergamino enrollado. Se lo extendió a su maestro.

— Venía a traerles esto, ya sé que camino estará tomando el demonio dorado —.

— ¡Akali!—.

Zed sin embargo se lo arrebató a Shen, y lo abrió, era un cartel de un circo ambulante. Decía claramente por qué sitio estaría pasando. Y sonrío.

— Chica lista, confirmas nuestras sospechas —. La felicito Zed.

Akali le miró desafiante, pero golpeó el hombro de su maestro, conforme se levantaba. No solo había ido a buscarlo para darle esa información. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana, y un muy calmado Shen la siguió por detrás. Akali subió una de sus piernas al marco de la ventana. La luna iluminaba su figura, su rostro se veía mas calmado.

— ¿Qué harás ahora Akali?—.

— No solo vine a dejarte eso —. Se tomó una pausa, y miró a la luna. — necesitaba decirte que no volveré al Kinkou, tal vez pase a despedirme de Kennen, él debe pasar la información.

Con esas palabras, podías atravesar más fácil la armadura de Shen que con una espada. Pero se mantuvo calmado. Sabiendo que no podría detenerla, Akali era como un pequeño dragón, sería una crueldad encerrarlo en una jaula para siempre. No podía permitir tampoco que sentimientos oscuros crecieran más tiempo en su interior, pudriendo aquella joya tan hermosa que era la joven.

Y así, Shen le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Puedes ir en paz, no te detendré —.

Akali lo miró, y se sacó el kunai que llevaba oculto y que colgaba de su cuello. Rompió la cuerda y lo extendió para su maestro.

— No es un adiós viejo, tómalo, me lo devolverás cuando volvamos a vernos, después de todo, ahora que no soy parte de la kinkou, no puedes detenerme de continuar investigando al demonio dorado —.

Shen bajo los hombros, pero tomó el kunai, y lo apretó en su mano.

Akali estaba a punto de partir, no sin antes dirigir su mirada a Zed, y señalarlo.

— Si me enteró que Shen fallece en esta misión, ruega a los dragones, por que no habrá noche o día que te sirva de escondite, pues juro que te voy a matar Zed —.

— ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! —. Y se ríe a todo pulmón, como suele hacerlo cuando está de buen humor, Akali le mira con rabia, pero vuelve a hablar. — Pero no te preocupes, eso no pasara —. Con un gesto de mano la despidió.

Akali le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo. Y volteo a ver por última vez a su maestro, a su amigo, a su figura paterna, a su héroe de la infancia. En un gesto rápido, la joven ninja se acerca al rostro de Shen, y deja un pequeño beso en su mejilla, le sonríe.

— Adiós —.

Y se marcha, rápida como ninguna otra.

Shen la sigue con la mirada, se acerca tanto como puede al marco de la ventana. La luz de la luna acaricia su figura. Se lleva el kunai apretado entre su mano hacia su pecho. Y pierde por completo de la vista a su alumna estrella, su alumna favorita, inclusive...a lo que más se parecía a una hija.

Y susurra a lo bajo.

— Adiós —. 


End file.
